A Dream By the Shore
by khmarkh
Summary: Marin and Link have a bit of a different date than they did in the game. Short and a little sad.


Marin sat gazing at the endless sea, smiling when a small seagull flew near her, resting on her outstretched hand. Sometimes, Marin thought the pretty birds that flocked around the beach were like creatures from a dream. Those tiny animals were capable of setting out on adventures at any time, while she remained bound to Koholint Isle. She had no complaints about her home, but unlike Tarin and the other villagers, Marin wondered what waited for her far away, just beneath where the sun fell. While Marin sat lost in thought, a fellow flock-mate called, and her new seagull friend flew toward the horizon. Marin turned her gaze toward the sky, now alone with her soft feet taking in the cool sea water of Koholint's shore.

Only a few days previous, a young man named Link had washed ashore. Tarin was convinced the newcomer had sailed from the other side of the island and merely lost his memories after the shipwreck, but Marin had her doubts. She had seen no vessel resembling the wreckage, and those warped boards and nails had given her clear signs of a world beyond her home. As Marin considered this, she peculiarly began to realize that she had few, if any, memories of times before Link's arrival. Surely, she must have been able to remember running around the island with her father in her youth. After all, she knew all about the geography of the land. However, the more she concentrated, the less she could put together any concrete memories.

Exasperated and wishing she could just lift off her wings and forget her worries, Marin lay down in the sand. "I suppose I ought to head back to the village soon. Link may return at any point, and he could be hungry." The odd green-clothed man had taken to exploring Koholint, investigating various caves and ruins around the island. Marin assumed he must merely be bored. Emptily, she worried that Link found her plain and uninteresting, which would be a shame as she had taken quite a liking to him in the short time they had been acquainted.

Marin thought about how she could go about wooing the cute stranger. He didn't talk much, and all he seemed to care about was wandering around. "A date, then," she mused aloud. The two of them could cross the rugged ground to the east and head for the Mermaid's Statue; that site was a popular destination for couples around the island, as the sculpture was rumored to bring good fortune to those who admired it. There, he'd give her a kiss, and she'd nervously grab his left buttock, hoping it didn't seem too forward. Then, they'd continue their kissing, finding a nice bed of grass to lay on. He'd place a hand on her breast through her blue dress, rubbing against her nipple tenderly...

The girl had a tendency to get lost in her thoughts; Tarin always said her head was permanently in the clouds. Marin peered around the vicinity of the beach. She was protected from wandering eyes on all sides, unless someone happened to be hiding in the banana bushes that grew near the path back up the beach. Gingerly, she removed her dress, shivering a bit from the salty breeze as she placed it aside. "Now where was I?"

Marin placed her right hand on her breast, teasing her inner thighs with the other. In her fantasy, Link eyed her chest hungrily, then brought his tongue to her erect nipples. She cooed as the texture sent tingles through her body. Marin rubbed around the outsides of her clitoris, feeling the slight wetness beginning to lubricate her entrance, then pounced upon the nub with her index finger, imagining Link had begun doing the same. With no more care for her physical surroundings, Marin could practically feel the handsome man there with her now, an advantage to being an accomplished dreamer, and as her finger's tempo increased, she could feel the telltale signs of an orgasm slowly approaching. As she finally exploded in pleasure, she let out a high-pitched squeak, not expecting such a powerful climax after only a short few minutes of her ministrations. As soon as the squeak ended, a rustle coming from the banana bushed made her jump in shock.

"Who's there?" she called, scrambling to cover her exposed body with the nearby dress.

At first, nobody revealed themselves. When Marin cleared her throat, Link's head shyly crept from behind a tall bush.

"Hey, Marin. Sorry to, uh, catch you at a bad time," he stammered, his face beet red.

Marin struggled with words, fidgeting with the dress in order to keep herself covered. "How long have you been here?"

Link peered down at his feet, kicking some sand up lightly. "Well, not too long, you know."

He looked to the side as he sweated, giving Marin the opportunity to hastily pull the blue garment back over her body. Freshly clothed, she walked toward Link, trying to show an air of confidence and feeling she failed miserably. "Promise not to tell Tarin what you saw, and I'll forgive you for spying on me," she blurted out.

"Was it something bad?" Link asked. He honestly seemed confused. "I was a little worried when I heard you gasping, but you were naked so I thought it better to scope things out before running over."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you truly not understand what I was doing?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know a lot of girls besides Princess Zelda. I guess some things are still mysteries to me."

"You've mentioned her before. Is this Zelda a girlfriend of yours?" Marin felt she had defused the awkwardness of the conversation a little, and guided her friend back to the shore to sit down with her.

"We're just friends, but I did think she was pretty." Link sighed. "I didn't get to spend much time with Zelda since I had to go on a voyage not long after I rescued her. Besides, she's royalty and I'm me." He picked up a small stone and tossed it in to the shallow water, thinking back on his odd adventures in Holodrum and Labrynna. He hadn't been back in Hyrule for many years. "You look like her, you know."

"Oh? So I'm pretty, then." Marin smiled.

Link scratched the back of his head, a bit taken aback. "Er, yes, I think so."

"You just think so?"

He looked horrified. "No! I mean, you're really pretty!"

Marin laughed out loud; Link clearly hadn't talked much with girls in his lifetime, but it was endearing. She smirked, a devilish idea running through her head.

"So you weren't making it up before. You honestly didn't know what I was doing down here?"

He covered his heart with his hand. "I swear. And I promise I won't tell anyone."

She nodded. "Then there are some things you should probably learn before we part ways today. After all, you wouldn't want to disappoint this Zelda, would you?"

Link considered this. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you touch yourself down here, right?" Marin brushed her palm against Link's crotch, just enough to get a slight shake out of him.

"What? But I thought girls didn't have the same part as us!" Link said, looking aghast.

Marin wondered how he'd managed to get to young adulthood without being certain about a woman's difference in anatomy.

"No, silly, of course we have different parts. But girls feel the same urges you do, and sometimes we need to release tension too."

"How does touching yourself down there relieve tension?" He asked.

Marin felt like she'd been whacked in the head with a coconut. Was she really going to have to explain _that_ to him? "You must have had a pretty busy life to never even learn about jacking off."

"I've been on the run and mostly away from people for a while, yeah." He looked disappointed. "There are lots of things I still can't get used to, like small talk or shaving."

Marin put on a determined expression. "Then it's my duty to teach you a few things before we leave this beach."

"Well, all right," Link said. "But I'll need your help with this walrus near Animal Village later today."

Marin knelt next to Link, her knees sinking in the sand. "Forget about that for now. This is much more important. Stand up and face me, please." Link complied, and she reached up to his belt, feeling around to remove its buckles. Now that it was about to happen, she felt a little nervous, but this was a chance to explore some of her fantasies with a man who was unlikely to take advantage of her. And besides, he was the most eligible guy on the island at the moment.

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" Link asked.

Marin shushed him. "Lesson one: do not tell a girl 'no' in this situation. Unless she's much too young for you." She pulled down his leather trousers and undergarment, revealing a nicely sized penis. She had nothing to compare the organ to, but merely looking at it had her excited about the possibilities. Marin took Link's penis between her fingers, noticing it was not as stiff as she'd imagined.

"So, you never play with yourself like this?" She moved her hand lightly up and down the shaft. Link shook his head to confirm her suspicion. As she stroked at his length, she could feel it begin to stir and harden slightly. "Well, then. Lesson two: if your dick gets hard thinking about a pretty girl like me, you can make yourself feel better by doing this."

Something about the tone of Marin's voice began to have an effect on Link. He had never heard a woman other than the Deku Tree of Labrynna talk to him with such a sultry voice, but this time, it was coming from a girl he thought was very attractive, partially because she reminded him so much of Zelda. As Marin continued slowly stroking his penis, he felt it grow to its full state of erection, and when she finally moved her hand away, the beach felt a lot colder.

"Hey, why'd you stop? That felt pretty good," said Link, looking a bit like a puppy dog.

"I want you to show me what you learned," said Marin.

"All right, I guess." Link took his left hand and placed it on his penis, easily mimicking the motions Marin was making. "I guess this feels pretty good too." If he was honest with himself, it felt a little better, mainly because he could more easily apply pressure.

"Keep going," said Marin. As she watched, she began to desire more. The situation was unusual, but it felt pretty satisfying to have a boy masturbating right in front of her face by her request. Wanting to fool around with him, she pressed her breasts together, forming some tight cleavage at the front of her dress. "You said I was pretty. What do you think now?"

The effect was immediate, as just seeing the image of her breasts so close together made Link even more excited. "Oh man, you're more than pretty, Marin!" He threw his head back as an unfamiliar feeling emerged from furiously stroking his manhood. He groaned as his orgasm suddenly hit.

Marin shrieked and covered her face all too late as his very first load of cum sprayed all over her head. She quickly moved her hand, separating her fingers that were now sticky with the thick, white substance. The semen dripped slowly from one finger to the next, some falling to the sand beneath. Marin gritted her teeth. "Lesson number three: watch where you're aiming when you do that."

"Sorry!" Link hurriedly grabbed a handkerchief from his tunic picket and handed it to Marin. "I've never done that before. It felt amazing, but what was it?" Marin rolled her eyes as she began cleaning the cum from her hair and skin.

"You came," she explained. "You're supposed to do that inside a woman, and the white stuff, semen, helps her have a baby."

"I see," Link said, holding his hand to his chin. His uncle had never had time to tell him about this sort of thing back in Hyrule. "Well, it sure felt good getting it out. Does it feel like that for you, too?"

"I think so," said Marin. She had finished cleaning all of the cum she could find and tossed the soiled handkerchief to the side. "But I've never had sex, so it probably feels a lot different than just touching myself." She noticed his member had shrunk back to its flaccid state, and couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.

"Well, we should hurry over to that walrus," Link said, reaching for his pants and fumbling to get them back on. Marin knew that men could quickly become disinterested after finishing the deed, but she couldn't believe Link's brain was capable of going straight to that blubbery mass of fat. Annoyed but wanting to help, she got dressed, vowing to teach him about properly pleasing a lady the next time she had a chance.

* * *

Only a few days later, Marin had returned to the beach, hoping Link might surprise her by returning and continuing their little lesson. The last time she'd seen him, he had rescued her from a Moblin's trap up in Tal Tal Heights. Link seemed to be on a mission, and they had exchanged one last look of longing, or at least longing on her side. Somehow, Marin knew in her heart that the hero was unlikely to see her again; whether it was a gut feeling or some kind of psychic prediction, she had no clue.

A gull came to land on her outstretched hand again, but as soon as it did, Marin noticed that her fingers were only half visible. The gull began to blink, then faded from her sight. Startled, she stood up and looked at the rest of her body, which was mostly translucent at this point. How could this happen? It was as if she was simply vanishing from existence. She shut her eyes and made one final wish, hoping the Wind Fish could hear her futile hope. Just like that, all became nothing on Koholint Isle.

* * *

Link awoke to the sounds of waves gently splashing against the wreckage surrounding him. His head felt awful, and half his frame seemed to be submerged underneath the water, but one thing was for sure: that had been the most vivid dream he'd ever experienced.

With some effort, he managed to sit down on the little plank that had broken off and rescued him during the shipwreck. He could faintly remember the mysterious island, the owl that became a whale, and a girl who looked just like Princess Zelda. He thought back on their moment back on the shore, and wondered what all she had left to show him. It was strange, learning those things about girls during a dream. Link couldn't imagine any of it had a basis in reality.

Sighing, he eased back on his makeshift boat, hoping to regain some strength before he had to start swimming. As he gazed at the sun, the silhouette of a whale passed overhead. Link smiled, wondering if he was merely hallucinating as the Wind Fish flew into the distance. Maybe it hadn't been for nothing after all. The Hylian hero closed his eyes to block out the sun's undying rays for a bit, and like most dreams, the entire experience on Koholint quickly vanished from memory. He took no notice as a seagull, far more beautiful than the rest, passed by him and flew toward the nearby shore, singing as it went.


End file.
